Because Of A Storm
by MamiiChu
Summary: Two storms two days in a row can really change the course of life.


**Because Of A Storm**

* * *

_Their destinies intertwined, all because of a storm._

There had been a harsh thunder storm the previous night. A bolt of lighting struck the First Hearts Academy school, turning it ablaze. It had taken the firefighters over an hour to get there, and when they did arrive, the fire had been put out by the rain, but the school had been completely destroyed. No-one had been in the school, luckily, so no-one got injured. However, instead of an extra long vacation off of school, the students of the Academy had to attend Heartland Academy.

Right, the school where Yuma attended.

Michael sighed as he walked along the empty corridor of Heartland Academy, his eyes scanning the small metal plaques that presented the class numbers. His friend, Hikari, had to be in one of these classes. She said class C-3 or something like that. He pushed the door open to the first class with the letter C on it, and entered. It was empty. He sighed, closed the door and went into another class. His friend was sitting there, reading another one of her huge romance novels. He rolled her eyes, not understanding how she read so much in so little time. She looked up and smiled.

"Michael-kun! There you are! I've been waiting for you."

Hikari beckoned for him to sit down next to her. Michael placed his book-bag down on the floor and sat down. He sighed again.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, really." He replied. "I'm just uncomfortable, is all."

"I know how you feel. Being in an unfamiliar school eith unfamiiar people... Anyways, look what I got." Hikari held up a Princess of Heaven card. Michael blinked. "How'd you get that, Hikari?! That card's really rare!"

"Kaito said I could have it, since he had no use for such a card... And I didn't want to make him feel bad, so I took it. Besides, I've always wanted this card." She smiled. "I'm happy."

"Maybe he likes you." Michael said. "Or as Pun-Puin would say, 'Ikketectirrru'..."

"R-Really? I've never had someone like me before... Maybe I'll see him again. Oh well. Do you like someone, Michael?" Hikari asked.

"Actually-"

"Wow! Looks like we're the first ones here!"

The doors of the classroom opened. Hikari suddenly grabbed her book and started reading it like nothing happened. Michael stared at the people who came in. It was Kotori, Tetsuo, Rei, someone from his class that he knew, Kaito, and... Him... Yuma had an annoyed expression on, but it immediately brightened up when he saw the pink-haired boy sitting right there.

"Trey!"

Michael blushed as he said his name. Hikari looked at him oddly from behind the book but smiled. His blush worsened. She found out. Yuma started hugging him, saying how much he was missed and how worried he had been. The Arclight didn't know how to respond, so he just let him squeeze him like his favorite rag doll.

"Yuma, I think you're suffocating him." Kotori said. "Look, he's all red. Let him breath!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"I-It's okay..." Michael whispered.

"Who's your friend?" Yuma asked.

"O-Oh. This is Hikari Akizuki. She's my best friend."

"I-It's a p-pleasure to meet you..." Hikari said shyly.

Michael looked at Yuma. He could of sworn he saw a hint of jealousy in those magenta eyes, but he just shook it off. He glanced at Hikari, who for some reason was blushing. They all chatted for a little while until the teacher came in with the rest of the class. The teacher made Hikari and him go up to the class and introduce themselves.

"M-My name is... Michael Arclight..."

"A-And I'm H-H-Hikari A-Akizukii."

"I can see that you're both very shy. There is no reason to be, though. Anyways, please sit down so we can start the lesson."

The two students hurried back to their seats and sat down again. All throughout the class, the other students stole glances them chattering quietly. Their school had already covered the material the teacher was teaching, so they didn't need to hear it again. Mihael caught Luka stealing a glance up front. He followed her gaze and saw the corner of Kaito's eye.

"Who're you looking at, Hikari-chan?" He asked.

"H-Huh? N-Nothing!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. The bell rang, class was dismissed, and Mihael said goodbye to his friends. He and Hikari walked out of the school, only to find the rest waiting for them. Hikari immediately went behind him, and he could feel her shivering.

"H-Hey?" He asked weakly.

"We thought we'd walk you two home." Kotori said happily.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for me. I live on Sunset Street." Hikari said bravely and suddenly, but then became quiet for voicing her thoughts. "B-But m-maybe some other time..."

"Really? I live there too. Would you like me to walk you?" Kaito asked.

"Really?"

"It's not a bother or anything..."

"I-If you don't mind. I would glad if you did, though..."

The blue-haired girl hopped down the stairs and the two walked away, each with equal blushes on their faces. Kotori looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh man, I totally forgot it was Friday! I have to help my mom with dinner! See you tomorrow you guys!" She cried as she ran away. Cathy and Tetsuo started getting antsy as well. Yuma looked at them with bored eyes. "Don't tell me, you have to go to because you remembered you have to do something, right?" He asked boringly. They nodded. He shook his head as they ran in different directions. Mihael blushed when he realized they would be alone. "Shall we go?" Yuma asked. The Arclight nodded, and they walked away.

For about five minutes, they walked in silence, until a strong gust of wind knocked Michael into Yuma. He shivered at the coldness.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine... Just cold."

All of a sudden, it started raining. But not just raining, pouring. Hard. A bright flash of light was seen in the sky before thunder roared. Michael latched onto Yuma's arm. The two-tone duelist grabbed his hand and ran. He lead him into an area unfamiliar, where the rain was pouring harder than shower water. The pink-haired boy recognized the street and lead him to a house. He knocked on the door ferociously. It opened, revealing a tall blue-haired boy about a year or two older than them.

"Michael? What are you doing out in the rain?! Come inside!"

The two happily obliged, and the boy ran off to get them towels. He came back and threw them on the two duelists. They dried off, and the boy called someone down. Hikari stumbled down the stairs.

"Michael-kun? What are you doing here? And oh, you brought Yuma too?" She asked, yawning.

"Seriously, sis, how many friends are you going to bring over? First that Kaito and now them?" The blue-haired boy sighed.

"Whoa, Kaito's here too?" Yuma asked.

Hikari blushed. "We got stuck in the rain, and I didn't want him getting a cold." She said. "So I took him here. He's very tired after all that, has happened."

"Uh-huh. All the 'action.'" Yuma said,

"Hikari, get back to bed. I'll deal with you tomorrow." The boy said scoldingly.

"Yes, Mizuki-niichan."

The blue haired girl yawned once more before trudging up the stairs. Mizuki sighed before pushing the two boys upstairs into his room. He pulled out two pairs of pajamas and ordered them to take a bath. They complied, and were soon nice and warm.

"There's only one spare bedroom left, so you'd both going to have to share it. One of you is gonna have to sleep on the floor."

And with that, Mizuki left, leaving Yuma and Michael alone. Again. When the pink-haired boy looked at his friend, he found a blush on his face. "Yuma-kun, you can sleep on the bed. I want to go see how Hikari is doing." And he got out if the room. He didn't really care about how Hikari was doing, not that he didn't care about her well-being, but being in a room with Yuma was so... Overwhelming. He opened the door to the his best friend's room, and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Hikari and Kaito were lying in the same bed, sound asleep. He could see that their legs were intertwined under the blankets, that he was hugging her and her head was resting on his chest. Michael smiled. He closed the door and turned to walk away, only to find Yuma there.

"Y-Yuma-kun? I thought you would be asleep right now." He said.

"I can't sleep. I feel bad knowing that you're gonna sleep on the floor. So I've made up my mind. You're going to sleep with me." Yuma said in a matter of fact tone.

Michael blushed. "W-Won't you be uncomfortable, having me there?"

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, you're one of my friends. There really isn't anything between us, not that there WILL be anything between us."

Those words struck the Arclight like a ton of bricks. He knew that Yuma didn't like him that way. It was foolish to think otherwise. He followed his friend back to the bedroom. And Yuma, being the klutz he was, tripped at the foot of the bed. Michael tripped over his legs, and landed on top of him. Accidentally, his lips landed on the other boy's. Both pairs of eyes widened.

"M-Michael..." Yuma whispered against his friend's lips.

The younger duelist pulled away. "Y-Yuma-kun! I'm so sorry! It just happened on accident! Forgive me!" He cried as he rolled off of the other boy.

Yuma sat up and saw Michael looking at his lap with a deep red blush on his face. The two-tone boy smiled, and placed a finger under his chin, making him look at him. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the other's.

"Y-Y-Yuma-kun...?"

"Could you... K-Kiss me again?" Yuma asked nervously.

Michael looked at Yuma in the eye, and found he wasn't lying. Slowly but timidly, the pink-haired boy crawled up to him and leaned upwards. The World Champion met him half way, and their lips met in a gentle motion. But that wasn't enough for Yuma. He pushed Michael down onto the bed and attacked his lips with such ferocity and heated passion. He pushed his tongue past the soft lips, marking his reign of dominance. However, his reign lasted only a few more seconds, because they both needed air.

"Yuma-kun..."

"I love you, Mihael."

Those four words must have been the best that he had ever heard in his entire life. Michael pulled Yuma back down for another kiss before whispering something.

"I love you too, Yuma."

* * *

On the other side of the door, Hikari and Kaito were leaning against the door, listening on the 'activity' that was going on. The blue haired girl giggled deviously. "So nice to see Michael-chan to get the one he loves! I'm a genius!"

"Ikketectirrrru!" Her pet pion exclaimed.

"How did you know your plan would work so well?" Kaito asked.

"I actually don't know."

The two-tome haired boy smiled. Maybe that's why...

* * *

**I've had this story in my mind for a while, and I'm glad to have it out of my head. I'm sorry if some characters are a little OOC, but it can't be able! Thank you for reading, and please read and review!**


End file.
